Survival 3/2/16
A recap of what happened last week showing the confrontation between Punk and Reigns and Joe and Lesnar and when CM Punk lost to Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match after 2 hooded men attack both men.* Match 1: Kane vs Braun Strowman in a Singles match ''' '''Match ended in No Contest when The Wyatt Family attacked Kane before the match starts. After the match, Bray Wyatt grabbed a microphone from the time keeper’s area and enters the ring. Segment 1: '' ''Bray: My name….is Bray Wyatt and my family is here on Survival for one reason. We are threatened by a demon from hell and his name is Kane….. Kane….Braun Strowman have volunteered himself to take out the demon himself in order to further strengthen himself. So he is issuing a challenge to you at The Ultimatum to a match. By the way, Kane…..he is not asking you for it. He is telling you. Just like the world tells me everything. RUN. '' '' Segment 2: *Dolph Ziggler was seen backstage, preparing for his match against John Cena* Tom: Dolph, may I have a word with you on your match against Cena later? Dolph: Of course! Just hit me on an interview, Q&A, stand up comedy and anything….I mean anything. Wrestling John Cena is an uphill task to achieve but I know I can beat him. Just like how I will beat him and 4 other men in the Elimination Chamber to be the first ever Intercontinental Champion. It’s my time to show off and I don’t say those just to show my arrogance but I say it because I can back it up. You want proof? Take a look at my match tonight. Everyone will know why I am the show off, Dolph Ziggler! *walks off* ' ' Match 2: Rusev vs Cesaro vs Sheamus vs Wade Barrett vs Christian vs Rob Van Dam in 6 Pack Challenge for the Intercontinental Championship qualifying match. Cesaro pins Christian after hitting the Neutralizer at 26 minutes. After the match, Apollo Crews attacks Cesaro and laid him out with the Crews Combination. ' ' Match 3: John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler in a Singles match Dolph Ziggler narrowly beat John Cena via a roll up after countering the AA at 18 minutes. ' ' Segment 3: *Corey Graves is in his office, talking on a phone when CM Punk approaches him* Punk: Mr Corey Graves…..The General Manager of Survival…..let me ask you this, why are you working so hard to do all of this on me? Graves: Excuse me, Punk? What did I do? Punk: You know what you did, you son of a bitch. You sent those stupid hood men to take me out so I can’t get a World Championship match right? I don’t want a match with that overrated vest guy at Ultimatum. I want Samoe Joe at Ultimatum. That is why I want a rematch with Brock Lesnar for his number one contendership tonight. Do it Graves or you will regret it. ' '' Graves: I am sorry for what happened last week, Punk. I have already investigated on that matter and we are just waiting for the authorities to bring in those 2 culprits to justice. I can’t do much about it about your match with Lesnar last week. You did get pinned by Lesnar. Therefore, he will face Joe at Ultimatum for the Survival World Championship. Punk: Screw you Graves. You and your stupid excuses are just getting more pathetic with every week passing. I am so done with dealing your stupid bullshit. Watch me as I take down your golden boy down at Ultimatum….and you will give me a world title match after that. Oh, you can believe that Corey Graves. ' ' '''Main event: Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns vs Alberto Del Rio, Samoa Joe and CM Punk in a 6 men tag team match ' The team of Ambrose, Lesnar and Reigns pick up the victory after Brock Lesnar F5 Del Rio at 15 minutes. During the match, CM Punk walked off of the match when he didn’t get tag in by Del Rio and Joe. After the match, CM Punk came back to the ring, attacking everyone with a steel chair. Punk dragged Reigns out to the floor and hit a GTS followed by a piledriver on the floor to end the show.'